Sötét Jövő: Látomások
by Nefadar
Summary: Úgymond cross over XMR-Marvel vegyítve agy alternatív és dark scifi-ben. Főleg Atlantisziak és Inhuman-ok köré épülve.
1. Prologue

**Prológus:**

A vörös selyemtakaró lecsúszott a fémpadlóra az ágyról, ahogyan a rajta levő páros pozíciót váltott. Az odakintről bevilágító némi világosság kacéran villant meg a férfi izmos felsőtestén és vetült a nő hófehér bőrére, ami ettől a halovány fénytől szinte gyöngyházfényben világított. Vágytól fűtött kéjes sóhajok szakadtak ki mindkét félből, amit még az egymással váltott csókok sem tudtak teljesen elnyomni, sem elnémítani. A kezeik egymás testén jártak felfedezőutat, a kéjtől a nő a körmeivel szántott végig a másik hátán, a fényben némi vér is feltűnt, a férfi bőrén, mire az felnyúlt a lány combjától a másik kezéhez belefűzte az ujjait a másikéba és így tolta le a párnáig. A férfi eltávolodott a másik ajkaitól és a nyakát csókolta végig lassan és érzékien, a nő háta megfeszült a test alatt, a fejét kissé hátravetette, de a kezeivel nem tudta a másikat megérinteni, mert még mindig egymásba fűzve tartották az ujjaikat. A szemei résnyire nyíltak csak ki a kényeztetés közben és még meglátta odakint a bolygót az ablakon át. Halk sikoly szakadt ki az ajkaiból, mire a férfi újra fölé hajolt és újra szenvedélyesen csókolta meg őt.

A bolygó, ami halovány fénnyel borította be a pár szobáját magányosan „függött" odakint. Az ablakból még megannyi hadihajó látszott, ahogyan a teljesen blokád alá vonták a bolygót. A nappali félteke látszott, odalent a felhők alatt hatalmas óceánok és zöld területek ékesítették a planétát. A hajók csak várakoztak, senki sem támadott, talán már szükséges sem volt, a flotta így is kellően sűrűn volt ahhoz, hogy egyetlen hajó se tudjon megszökni erről a helyről. Hatalmas űrhajók, hadihajók, a lakott világok rémálmai, a barbár birodalom eddig legyőzhetetlen flottája, egy újabb planétát hajtott uralma alá. A gömb legtávolabbi részén, ami a szoba ablakból látszott vöröses fény jelent meg, hatalmas tűzvihar, ami a bolygó felszínén tombol, pillanatok alatt emésztette fel a kontinenseket és óceánokat, és a végén, ahogyan elvonult a vörös tűzvihar csak a felperzselt ében földek látszottak, amik még vörösben izzottak. A bolygó halott volt…

Ebben a pillanatban a galaxis két végében két személy, a nő és a férfi verítékben úszva riadt fel az álmából az éjszaka kellős közepén.

Az emberiség évezredekkel korábban kirajzott a Földről, a teljes Tejútrendszert belakta már és vannak kolóniái az Androméda-galaxisban, a Nagy Magellán Felhőben és egy harmadik galaxisban az M-31-ben is. A régi elméletek megdőltek, az emberiség egyedül volt a csillagok között, nem találtak semmilyen másik életformát, amit civilizációnak lett volna érdemes nevezni, hogy ilyen fajnak tekintsék. Így hát egyedül voltak, de a számuk mára ismeretlen, akárcsak az egykori anyavilág helyzete is. Sok legenda keringett a Földről, de a helyét már nem tudták, ahogyan azt sem, hogy létezett-e még az a világ egyáltalán. Négy galaxis és benne öt hatalmas birodalom, akiknek képviselői egy közös helyre járnak tanácskozni. Az Androméda Galaxis volt a legrégebbi, amit meghódított az emberiség a sajátja után és ők voltak, akik legelőször szakadtak el mindenkitől. A következő a Nagy Magellán Felhő volt, az utolsó pedig az M-31 névvel ellátott galaxis. Egyedül az Androméda-galaxis népei voltak, akik kifejezetten harciasak és ők indítottak először háborút a Nagy Magellán Felhőben élőkkel szemben, az évezredek során a teljes galaxis militarista birodalom lett. Az M-31 állt közöttük, akik fenntartották a békét a Tejút Első Birodalmával együtt. De nekik egyéb gondjuk akadt és így kihullottak pár évszázada az egyenletből és régebbi vezető szerepüket is elvesztették.

A korábbi stabil Első Birodalom is meginogni látszott, amikor egy kettősbolygó-rendszer elszakadt a Birodalomtól és sajátot alapítottak galaxis egyik nyúlványában. Agresszív támadó stratégiával léptek fel a többi bolygó ellen, sokan azonnal megadták magukat és nem mertek háborúba kezdeni, így a birodalom, amit időközben Örök Birodalomnak neveztek el stratégiailag is fontos pozícióhoz jutott. A központi két bolygójuk ugyanazon a pályán kering mindig a napjuk ellentétes oldalán, két központi planéta, amik igazából különbözőek nem is lehetnének. Mindkettőt igen régen terraformálták és tették lakhatóvá az emberek. Az egyik bolygón, ami a régi Föld egyik elsüllyedt kontinense után kapta a nevét, Atlantiszról a technokrácia virágzott, hatalmas gyárak, üzemek mindenfelé, a Tejút második legmodernebb bolygója volt az övék, ennek a beállítottságnak hála. A másik bolygó pedig Atlantisz testvérbirodalmáról kapta a nevét, Lemúriáról. Mint a Földön itt is természetszerető népek laktak, akik főleg földműveléssel és állattenyésztéssel foglalkoztak, ők látták el élelemmel a másik bolygót. A birodalom felett egy császár uralkodott, mellette a Vének Tanácsa volt, aki felügyelte az ügyeket és ők kormányozták a többi bolygót a császár nevében. Ez igazából egy hadúri feudális társadalom volt a Tanács tagjai mind-mind hadurak, akik hűsséggel viseltettek a császáruk felé. Egy hatalmas barbár horda a másik birodalom szerint, mindenki saját flottával rendelkezett, amik már önmagukban is félelmetesek voltak, nem csak úgy, ha többen összeálltak. Eddig senki és semmi sem tudott szembeszállni velük, a másik három galaxis kivonta magát ebből a konfliktusból, hogy nekik ehhez közük sincs, így az Első Birodalom magára maradt. A módszerük egyszerű volt, és mégis hatásos, a hadurak nemes egyszerűséggel mindig beházasodtak az elfoglalt bolygó uralkodócsaládjába, hogy így vegyék át a hatalmat tőlük. Több helyen látszaturalkodás volt, hogy a régi család megtarthatta a pozícióját, de a valós hatalom a hadúré volt. Ez a jobbik eshetőség volt, a rosszabbik, amikor egy planéta nem adta meg magát a bolygó jelentős részét lemészárolták és rabszolgaságba vetették és nemes egyszerűséggel saját dinasztiát alapított a bolygót elfoglaló hadúr. Jó pár éve már, legalább egy évtizede, hogy nem fordult elő semmilyen hódítás, de ez nem tette őket kevéssé veszélyessé. Igazából a császár, Namor egyvalamire várt, hogy a két fia, az ikrek, az örökösei elég idősek legyenek és megszilárdítsák hatalmukat a saját bolygójukon. Atlantiszon és Lemúrián. Most egyetlen feladatot kaptak a császártól, amelyikkőjük előbb hódítja meg a kijelölt bolygót, mindegy milyen módszerrel, az fogja örökölni a birodalom trónját. A kijelölt bolygó pedig nem volt más, mint Attilan.

Attilan; az Első Birodalom ékköve, a Galaxis legfejlettebb és leginkább természetes bolygója. Amit még az Örök Birodalomnak sem sikerült Atlantisszal és Lemúriával elérnie, azt ez a bolygó elérte és megcsinálta. Éppen ezért szúrta már évszázadok óta a szemét a császárságnak ez a hely. Igazából Attilan népét egyetlen másik bolygó lakossága sem szerette, túlságosan beképzeltek voltak és végtelenül fasiszták. Soha senkit sem fogadtak be a bolygójukra és a genetikai tisztaságra olyan szinten vigyáztak, mint egyetlen másik embercsoport sem. Természetesen, mint az Első Birodalom minden bolygóján itt is monarchia volt az államforma, a királyi pár uralkodott a második legnagyobb hatalommal pedig a Genetikai Tanács rendelkezett. A tizenkét nemesi család feje alkotta a tanácsot, aminek a vezetője pedig maga a tizenharmadik család feje volt, azaz az aktuális uralkodó. A Genetikai tanács az, aki a teljes bolygó lakosságának vérvonalait figyeli. Az ő engedélyük nélkül nem lehetett házasodni, sem pedig gyermeket vállalni. Mindenkiről tudtak mindent, nem lehetett kibújni a fennhatóságuk alól, amit pedig vaskézzel ragadtak meg. ha valami, vagy valaki nem volt megfelelő számukra, akkor még olyan szintre is elmentek, hogy genetikai úton saját maguk tisztították meg egy-egy vérvonalat a hátráltató tényezőiktől és genetikai sérülésektől. Attilan azonban nem csak a genetika terén volt a teljes univerzum legfejlettebb bolygója, hanem minden más technológia révén is, amit pedig senkinek sem adtak át. Így az Első Birodalom kénytelen volt őket megtűrni és elviselni azért, hogy maga a Birodalom is mindig megkapja a saját jussát abból, hogy Attilan a régi leselejtezett számukra elavult technológiát átadja nekik. A technológiájuknak és fejlettségüknek hála sikerült a bolygót olyan szintre visszahozniuk, hogy végtelenül sok természetes környezet maradjon fel. Emiatt, súlyos és szigorú népszabályozást vezettek be, aki a törvényt megszegte, annak a teljes vérvonalát törölték és lefagyasztották, kísérletekre használták, hogy valami újat alkossanak belőlük. Egy gyermek volt engedélyezve csupán mindenkinek, azoknak a családoknak, akik valami hatalmasat tettek Attilan-ért, csupán azoknak volt egy második gyermek engedve. Szabad élete azonban így sem volt senkinek, mindenkinek sorsáról a Genetikai Tanács döntött. Az öntömjénezés mocsarában süppedve pedig sem a király, sem a Tanács nem merte gondolni, hogy valaha is bárki fenyegetni meri őket, pedig az Örök Birodalom két örököse már úton volt.


	2. Chapter 1

**1. fejezet – Változások**

A Vének Tanácsának anyahajója; Atlantisz felett geoszinkron pályán

A hatalmas űrhajó, ami csak ezt az egyetlen egy célt szolgálta, hogy a hadurak itt találkozzanak és beszélhessenek egymással a birodalmat érintő ügyeket. Nem feltétlen jelent meg mindenki személyesen, sokan csak holoadáson keresztül tették ezt, hiszen még fénysebesség feletti hajtóművekkel is napokba, ha nem több időbe tellett volna, hogy megérkezzenek ide. Egyedül a császár volt az, aki szinte minden egyes alkalommal megjelent személyesen, hiszen neki csak a palotájából kellett kimozdulnia. Csupán akkor nem volt itt így, amikor valamelyik távoli naprendszer ellen vezetett hadjáratot. De most nem így volt, most csak a két fiát küldte el, így ő itthon maradt. A hadúri tanács egyetlen tagja sem nyújtott támogatást a két fiatal hercegnek, csupán ők is a háttérből figyeltek. Azaz az anyahajóról. Ennél jobb tesztet amúgy sem tudott volna senki sem kitalálni azt nézve, hogy ki örökölje a trónt. A Vének Tanácsa tagjai között az utódlás kérdése megosztott volt, mert az ikerpár jobban nem is különbözhetett volna, mint ahogyan tették. Az egyik testvér, Krang; hataloméhes, durva, agresszív módszereket szerette és mind a mai napig neheztelt az apjára és a bátyjára, hiszen neki jutott Lemúria, mint bolygó, ami felett uralkodhatott már most. A harciassága miatt egyébként is sok pártolót szerzett magának, ebben az is közre játszott, hogy remek hadvezér is. De sokan éppen a gyors és elhamarkodott döntései miatt pártoltak el tőle. A másik testvér Lyron; a testvérétől ellentétben halk szavú, komoly és megfontolt férfi. Félelmetes harcos és hadvezér, az egységeit és az embereit keményen és bölcsen kormányozta és vezette, benne megvolt az az erő és karizma, amivel képes volt mindenkiben tiszteletet ébreszteni maga iránt és így képes lett volna akár már most is, alig harminc évesen a teljes Örök Birodalom felett uralkodni. A Vének tanácsa éppen ezen tulajdonságai miatt látta volna őt szívesen a trónon, amiről persze így Namor hallani sem akart. Ő igazságos párbajt akart a fiai között.

- És arra nem gondolsz Namor, mi lesz, ha Krang úgy dönt, hogy aljas módszerekkel szerzi meg a hatalmat? – kérdezte az egyik őszülő keményhangú férfi.

- Egy leendő császárnak mindenre fel kell készülnie – mondta a megszólított.

- Komolyan azt várod tőlünk, hogy egy esetleges gyilkost ismerjünk el utánad a trónon – szólt egy második.

- Talán elfelejtitek, hogy Namor miként szerezte a trónt? – kérdezte Namor, ismételten egyes szám harmadik személyben beszélve önmagáról. – Merje bármelyikőtök a szemébe mondani, hogy ő nem gyilkos.

- De nagyuram, császárom, ön tisztességes párbajban győzött, mi pedig arra akarunk célozni felséged, hogy Lord Krang inkább hasonlít az ön feleségére, mintsem önre. A féltékenység és hatalomvágy még a birodalom bukását okozhatja. Több hadúr jelezte máris, hogy nem óhajt fejet hajtani neki, ha esetlegesen ő nyer. Míg Lord Lyron… - mondta az első megszólaló.

- Elég! – emelte fel a hangját Namor. – A döntés megszületett, a törvény megszületett! Így dőlt el mindig is a trónöröklés hasonló esetben. Nem fogja a császár néhány egyet nem értő miatt mindezt megváltoztatni. Mindig is voltak elégedetlenkedők és mindig is lesznek. A módját pedig tudja mindenki, hogy miként lehet ez ellen fellépni.

Mindenki ismerte természetesen, párbajjal, de még nem akadt egy az egy elleni küzdelemben a császárnak legyőzője, így ezt a lehetőséget inkább fel sem vetette senki sem. Időnként egy-egy magát legyőzhetetlen harcosnak tartó személy persze megpróbálta, a feje pedig az Atlantiszi palota előtti főtéren díszelgett addig, amíg a madarak le nem csupaszították azt és csak koponya nem maradt. Így hát, aki élni akart, az inkább megtartotta a véleményét és titokban támogatta valamelyik herceget. Miután a helység kiürült csupán ketten maradtak ott, két Kranghoz hű hadúr Selach és Tyrak. Ők már titokban egyeztettek a hercegükkel az elindulás után, így már pontosan tudták, hogy mire készüljenek. Egy csuklyás alak térdelt a két holokép előtt.

- Indulj, és ha véletlenül Lord Krang maradna alul… végezz Lyronnal – mondta Tyrak.

- Ahogyan a nagyurak óhajtják! – hajtott fejet a csuklyás női alak.

Ahogyan a két holokép eltűnt a nő felkelt a földről és elhagyta az anyahajót a saját vadászgépével.

A Genetikai Tanács központja; uralkodói negyed, Attilan

A hatalmas kiterjedésű torony nem messze helyezkedett el az attilani királyi palotától. Az épületben zajlott az itt élők politikai élete, tulajdonképpen a parlamentnek, vagy szenátusnak is nevezhető volt az épület. A magasban volt megtalálható maga a szenátus, az alsóbb részeken a tudományos központ, ami a bolygón a lehető legnagyobb orvosi és genetikai csomópont volt. A bolygó minden lakosáról minden adat megtalálható volt itt, muszáj volt, hiszen minden itt dőlt el ezen a helyen. Ki milyen munkára lesz alkalmas, kivel házasodhat, mikor szülhet gyermeket és így lehetett volna még folytatni a felsorolást a végtelenségig. Hiszen egy igen fontos dolgot próbáltak itt létrehozni, kitenyészteni egy az embernél felsőbbrendű fajt egy legenda alapján. A bolygó népe úgy tartotta, hogy egy az embernél fejlettebb faj volt az, akiktől ők eredtek, egy verziója az embereknek, olyanok, akik mindenféle képességekkel rendelkeztek. Manapság egy-két családnál már előfordultak időnként képességek, így már nagyon közel jártak az áttöréshez. A föld alatti részen pedig titkos laborok és a katonai központ volt megtalálható. Igaz arra a bolygó történetében még nem volt szükség, hiszen mindig elérte a bolygó vezetősége, hogy az Első Birodalom más népe védje meg őket, ha úgy hozta a helyzet, hogy valaki őket merészelte volna támadni. Ami pedig nem túl sűrűn fordult elő, eléggé védett helyzetben voltak. Eddig. Szokásos kora reggel volt Attilan fővárosában, ahogyan minden nap most is a tizenkét nemesi család és a király is megjelent a Genetikai Tanács főépületében, hogy az arra a napra való teendőket megbeszéljék és egyeztessék. A legfontosabb teendők most a tanács szerint a közelgő esküvő elrendezése volt. Nem csak amiatt, mert a király, „A Megnevezhetetlen" egyetlen gyermeke, a fia, Blackagar készült házasodni, ez a kisebbik vonzata volt a dolognak, hanem mert végre két olyan személy egyesül így, akiknek a leendő gyermekében, gyermekeiben a Genetikai Tanács hatalmas lehetőségeket látott. Úgy gondolták, hogy végre kettejük násza eléri a fajnemesítés csúcsát és végre képesek lesznek elérni, hogy tényleges képességeik legyenek a gyermekeknek. Éppen ezért volt fontos ezt nyélbe ütni minél hamarabb, a fiatalok ugyanis a húszas éveik elején jártak, a Genetikai Tanács tagjai pedig reménykedtek abban, hogy egy éven belül már ők maguk tehetik a kezüket rá az esetleges gyermekre, azzal mit sem törődve, hogy az érintett pár mit is érez egymás iránt. Politika, és genetika, így sem Blackagar-nak, sem pedig Melissa-nak nem volt beleszólása mindebbe.

- Az esküvőt mához két hétre tartjuk – mondta ki a végső szót Lord Arcadius, az uralkodó jobb keze és a Tanács helyettes vezetője. – Ez a végleges időpont.

- A herceggel és a hercegnővel mikor fogják tudatni az időpontot? – kérdezte az egyik női tanácstag.

- Amint az ülésnek vége van, nem várhatunk tovább – érvelt Arcadius. – Ha kettőjükön múlna, még egy évtized múlva sem lenne esküvő, együtt nőttek fel, szeretik egymást, de nem szerelmesek.

- A politikai érdekházasságban nincs helye az ilyen luxusnak minősülő érzéseknek, mint a szerelemnek – szólalt meg az uralkodó is. – Ha nem is tetszik nekik, a parancsomnak nem mondhatnak nemet, ha megteszik…

- Akkor más módon is létrehozhatjuk az utódaikat és természetesen másik trónörökös után kell néznünk felség, esetleg az egyik lefagyasztott embriót elővehetjük, amit az ön és királynőnk ivarsejtjeit felhasználva növesztettünk laboratóriumban. Minden negatív genetikai hibától és lehetséges betegségtől megfosztva az ön kívánsága alapján, egy tökéletes fiúgyermek. Aki, akár mindenben felülszárnyalhatja Blackagar koronaherceget. Csupán a felnövését kell megvárnunk, ha nem óhajtják úgy a királynővel, hogy genetikai úton gyorsítsunk a fejlődésén – hajbókolt egy másik tanácstag.

Ezeket hallva bárkiben felmerülhetett, hogy nem hiába hívták egyes bolygó lakosai a birodalomban Attilan népét emberteleneknek. „A Megnevezhetetlen" csak intett a kezével a férfinak, hogy fogja vissza magát.

- Egyelőre erre nincs szükség, nem fognak nemet mondani – mondta.

Mindenki az ajtó felé fordult, ahol a korábban említett hercegnő bátyja, Lord Gorgon herceg lépett be teljes katonai díszben a helységbe. Odabent fél térdre ereszkedett a királya és a Tanácsa előtt.

- Bocsássanak meg a zavarásért felség – kezdte. – A mélyűri radarok közeledő hajókat mértek be, amik Attilan felé tartanak. Az Örök Birodalom irányából, a császár támadást indított ellenünk, az ellenséges flotta alig egy hét múlva éri el a bolygónkat!


End file.
